The Chipmunk List
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Alvin and Simon discover that Brittany is keeping a list about them and compete to win her over. Who will win?


**The Chipmunk List**

"Did you hear?" Alvin whispered to Simon when he found him in the library. Simon rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. "Brittany has made some sort of list."

"Hm, interesting..." Simon mumbled.

It was Alvin's turn to roll his eyes. "That's not all." He continued. "It's a list about us."

Simon lifted his nose from his book and raised his brow, showing the tiniest bit of curiosity. "…Us?"

"Yeah," Alvin smiled, finally catching his brother's attention. "She's comparing us or something. She's trying to find out who she likes more."

Simon nodded and turned back to his book. "Interesting…" He mumbled again.

Alvin's jaw dropped. "Is that all you can say!"

"Shh!" The people surrounding them scolded.

Alvin sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper. "So, you don't care who she picks?"

Simon shook his head. "No," He replied nonchalantly.

Alvin raised his brow and studied his brother's face. "Are you sure?"

Simon shifted his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," He turned back to his book.

Alvin nodded. "Well, okay." He smiled and stood. "I guess I'm done here." Simon nodded again, not moving his eyes from his book. Alvin continued to nod with a smile and quickly exited the library.

* * *

Alvin smiled to himself as he hid a single red rose behind his back and approached Brittany. "Good morning, Brittany." He smiled sincerely.

Brittany smiled back. "Good morning, Alvin." She responded putting the combination in her locker. She paused and looked at him. "What do you have there?" She asked referring to the hidden hand behind his back.

Alvin shrugged. "It's nothing just a…"

"…Roses!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What?" Alvin looked up and saw Brittany pulling a dozen pink roses out of her locker.

"They're gorgeous." She smiled pulling out a card. "Dear Brittany, just because it's Wednesday… Love, Simon." Brittany's smile grew wider. "Aw, isn't he the sweetest?"

Alvin glared. "I'm getting a toothache." He said between clenched teeth. He stomped off towards Simon's locker and as anticipated, he was there. "Just because it's Wednesday…?"

Simon shifted his eyes and shut his locker. "Hello to you, too..."

Alvin glared and rolled his eyes. "Oh, you are so full of crap Simon!" Simon raised his brow. "What happened to 'I don't care who she picks'?"

Simon shrugged. "I said I didn't care who she picked; I never said I wasn't going to try to make that person me."

Alvin's glare was soon accompanied by a smirk. "Oh, I see. You're challenging me!" He laughed. "Do you hear that everybody? My brother, Simon, has issued a challenge." He announced to everyone. Simon rolled his eyes as people began to surround them. "Well, you know what, Si? Go for it. I wish you all the luck in the world." Alvin smiled with false sincerity. "It's not like it'll do any good." He added.

Simon smiled. "Thank you, Alvin, but I don't need luck."

The group surrounding them laughed and Alvin's smirk faded. "Fine," He glared. "Let the better Chipmunk win." He held his hand for Simon to shake.

"Don't worry," Simon accepted his hand. "I will."

Alvin chuckled. "Don't count on it."

* * *

The library wasn't a normal hangout spot for her, but it was the perfect place to crack down on her homework. At home she could easily get distracted by something or someone; so everyday after school Brittany went to the library. She left her cell phone and all other distracting electronics in her car so she could focus. This was a method that Jeanette had taught her in eighth grade and had kept up every year since.

She chewed on her eraser as she racked her brain for a solution to the problem in front of her. "Hey, Brittany," Simon greeted her. Brittany absently mumbled a greeting back at him. He raised his brow in interest and sat beside her. She continued mumbling to herself, not noticing the glasses wearing chipmunk looking over her shoulder at the math problems on her paper. He smirked when his eyes came to the point in which she was stuck. "You forgot to carry the one." He pointed out.

Brittany blinked. "What?"

Simon leaned in closer to her and used his finger to show where she had made on error. "Right here, you should've carried the one." He told her.

Brittany nodded. She began erasing and went back over her work. In record time (at least for Brittany) she had completed the problem. She looked in the back of the book for the answer and grinned. "I got it!" She squealed, rewarding herself with a Hershey kiss. "Thanks, Si." She smiled at him. She reached into the chocolate bag and gave him a kiss.

Simon chuckled and accepted it. "I'm surprised to find you here." Brittany chuckled as she played with the sweet in her mouth. "It's not something you see everyday." He tucked the chocolate into his pocket.

"Well, it's sort of like a tradition of mine." She rocked her head from side to side giddily. Simon chuckled. He had seen what chocolate does to most girls, but it made Brittany a completely different girl. "I'm surprised this is the first time you've noticed; this is like a regular hang out spot for you." She giggled.

Simon shrugged. "I guess you could say it's a tradition of mine also." He smirked.

Brittany let out another small giggle as the rest of her chocolate melted under her tongue. She moaned in satisfaction. "That's cool; maybe next time we could hang out or something." She began collecting her books and supplies. She made sure to grab her chocolate. "You can help me carry the one and I can…" Brittany paused and bit her lip. There weren't many (if any) things she could help Simon with academically.

Simon chuckled. "You can… give me chocolate." He suggested.

Brittany laughed. "Nice try, Si, but I'm not that nice." She poked his nose to emphasize her lack of kindness. Simon chuckled and Brittany breathed. "Again, thanks so much Si." She smiled gratefully. "I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it." Simon waved it off. "Just remember that I'm always here to help you." He looked directly into her eyes. "Always," He repeated for emphasis. Brittany nodded. "No matter what." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Brittany glanced at the hand and let out a small chuckle. "Alright…"

"It's a quality that makes me special because not everyone will be there for you."

Brittany bit her lip as she mulled over the statement. "That's true." She sounded deep in thought as she absently nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Brittany," Alvin appeared behind her suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What's going on?"

Simon rolled his eyes and glared at his older brother. Brittany laughed. "Simon was just helping me out with something." She said with a shrug.

Alvin quickly cast a glare in the direction of his brother's smug smirk before returning his attention back toward the chipette. "Well, what was he doing? Because whatever it was I can do it ten times better than him." He jerked is head toward Simon who rolled his eyes again.

Brittany laughed a bit. "It's math." She told him.

Alvin paused and Simon chuckled at his brother's lack on knowledge in mathematics. "You win this round." He whispered harshly to his brother. "But I'd be happy to carry your books and walk you to the gym for cheer practice." Alvin smiled his award winning smile.

"Alvin, you don't have to do that."

Alvin looked over his shoulder at Simon who was glaring at him. "Yes, I do." He smirked turning back to Brittany. "I was heading to the gym anyway. I have basketball practice. That's something we have in common; we're both athletic so we can walk to the gym together and spend time together after school." Alvin shrugged. "And that's important…having things in common and spending time together."

Brittany furrowed her brow and shifted her gaze from Alvin to Simon. Something was going on with those two and she didn't want to be around for it. "Uh, that's alright." She stood quickly and gathered her stuff. "I'll see you guys later."

Alvin stood up quickly. "You'll definitely see me because I'll be in the gym…with you…spending time together."

Simon stood also. "What good is spending time together and having things in common if she can't count on you?" He directed the question toward his brother.

Brittany giggled. "Guys…"

"Like she can count on you?"

"Yes she can."

As the brothers began arguing, their points and voices became indistinct. Brittany blew out a breath and quickly made her way pass the bickering brothers and toward the library exit. As she rounded the corner she bumped into the third Seville. "Oh, sorry Teddy." She apologized as both of their books fell to the ground.

Theodore chuckled. "It's alright." He kneeled to the floor and picked up both of their books. "What are you rushing for?" He asked.

Brittany sighed in frustration. "Alvin and Simon are acting weird." She told the youngest of the three.

"Alvin and Simon? Acting weird?" He stood with a chuckle. "That sounds normal."

Just as he was about to hand Brittany her books to familiar voices came from the library. Alvin and Simon were getting closer. "Eep!" Brittany squealed grabbing her books and running down the hall, leaving Theodore confused and slightly amused.

"Theodore!" The two boys exclaimed. Theodore jumped as his brothers ran towards him.

"Have you seen Brittany?" Simon asked.

"Tell me where she went Theo." Alvin demanded shaking his brother by the shoulders.

Theodore shifted his eyes and smiled a bit as her pointed in the opposite direction that Brittany went. "Thanks." The said running off in the indicated direction. Theodore continued to smirk as he watched his brothers race to the vague location.

Footsteps moved quickly toward him from the other direction. He turned just in time for Brittany to barrage him with a hug and thanks. "I will never forget this Theo." She promised before running off again.

* * *

Theodore whistled while he watched his cookies finish off the rest of their baking time. "Teddy!" Brittany called rushing into the kitchen. Before Theodore could process what was going on Brittany grabbed him. "You've got to hide me from your brothers." She said panting with panic.

"Britt, calm down." Theodore finally said lowering her hands from his shirt. "Calmly explain to me what's going on."

Brittany took in a calming breath and began to explain. For the past week Simon and Alvin had been catering to her non-stop. At first she was kind of flattered but then it became annoying. She couldn't do anything anymore; she couldn't be by herself. "They're smothering me, Theo!" Brittany yelled grabbing him by the shirt and bringing them nose to nose again.

"Britt," Theodore chuckled and calmly removed her hands again. "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not." She shook her head. "You saw them last week. That's not even close to what it is now." She froze at the sound of Alvin and Simon's arguing coming closer to the house. "Oh, no; they found me!"

Theodore laughed again. "Well, you did kind of hide in their home." He pointed out as she frantically ran around the kitchen.

"Seriously, Theo, you've got to hide me!" She pleaded.

Theodore sighed and looked around the kitchen. He ran over to the closet where they kept the garbage can and other waste products. "Get in here." He said.

"What?" Brittany shrieked.

They both listened as the front door knob began to twist. "Look who forgot their key!"

"I didn't ask for a lecture, Si!"

They heard their voices outside. Theodore turned to face Brittany again. "Get in here, if you want to live." Brittany's face twisted in disgust. She hesitated to go over as small whimpers began to escape her lips. Theodore heard the front door open and he quickly grabbed Brittany's wrist, pulling her and himself inside the tiny space.

"Theodore!" Alvin called walking into the house.

"Theo? You home?" Simon called also. The smell of warm chocolate hit their noses. They threw their book bags on the floor and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, my God," Brittany whimpered.

"What?" Theodore whispered.

Brittany pinched her nose. Theodore could feel her body pressing closer to his and her breath on his neck. "I'm standing on something cold and squishy." She stepped closer to him in order get out of it.

Theodore cleared his throat. "Britt…"

"I think it's moving!" She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pushing them into a corner. Theodore swallowed and wrapped his arms around her to keep from having them cramped in the corner.

"It's not like Theodore to leave cookies in the oven unattended." Simon commented.

Alvin's eyes brightened when the oven timer went off. "Well, more cookies for us." He said grabbing oven mitts and pulling the tray of cookies out.

Theodore watched through the cracks of the door when her heard this. "Alvin, we can't just take Theodore's cookies." Simon tried to reason.

"Sure we can." Alvin insisted. "We'll just take a few and rearrange the rest like when we were younger."

Theodore's jaw fell. "I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe I'm standing beside a trashcan." Brittany whispered burying her face into Theodore's chest.

"No, I still don't feel right about this."

Alvin shrugged. "Fine," He began stocking up on cookies. "I'll take a few… and give them to Brittany tomorrow." He turned with an arm full of cookies and then jogged up the stairs.

Simon stood silent for a few moments. He then quickly took a few cookies himself, re-rearranged the few left over, and ran up the stairs. Almost immediately afterward Theodore and Brittany came stumbling out of the closet, Brittany gasping for air. "I'm so glad that's over." she breathed.

Theodore walked over to the counter where his tray of cookies laid. "They really thought I wouldn't notice this?" He said looking down at the one cookie that sat in the middle of the tray.

Brittany giggled and walked over to him. "Thanks for helping me out, Teddy." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled.

Brittany giggled again and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Theodore smiled and picked up the cookie. "Here…on the house." He offered it to her.

She accepted it. "Thanks," She said again bouncing out the door.

* * *

Brittany slinked into the school building and quickly made her way down the hall to her locker. She looked around the busy hallway. No signs of red or blue, but she couldn't take any chances. She turned and began quickly putting in her combination. She got her locker open and grabbed her books. Just when she was turning to walk (run) to class she heard two familiar voices. "Brittany!"

Brittany turned and glared at the two as they began bombarding her with gifts and yelling indistinct things at her. "Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled over them. They both were silent. "What's gotten into you two?"

The brothers glanced at one another and then looked back at Brittany. "I heard from a reliable source that you have a list that's supposed to help you choose between the two of us." He explained.

"And I heard it from him." Simon said pointing to his brother.

Brittany sighed and frustration. "Well, I'm sick of this!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Do you want to know who I pick?"

Simon and Alvin nodded excitedly. Brittany shifted her eyes between the two. "I pick…" Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "Theodore!"

"Theodore?"

Theodore looked up from his place down the hall. "What?" He asked with a mouth full of cookie.

Brittany smiled and walked over to him. "That's right, I pick Theodore." She said linking arms with him. "I got a chance to spend time with him yesterday. He's always there for me and we have something in common..." She told them. "We both think the two of you are annoying!" She then turned and looked towards a confused Theodore. "Teddy, I know we've never really gotten a chance to hang out, but I'm willing to try if you are." Brittany smiled up at him. "What do you say?"

Theodore shifted his eyes as he slowly smiled. "Okay," Brittany giggled as they walked down the hall towards class, leaving Alvin and Simon standing alone and confused.

**The End!**

**This story was co-written by… three people actually.**

**Thanks to:**

**JennieWithAnIE**

**SameAsTheNext  
**

** and BoomBamCRASHExplosion**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
